


Isn't the moon beautiful

by Ronti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronti/pseuds/Ronti
Summary: Elijah called Connor in the middle of the night. Connor talks with him a bit, recognizes his feeling, and tells Kamski about it -eventually sleeping with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english translation of my work, which was originally written in korean. English is my second language, so the grammar isn't perfect. The expressions I use might seem a little off, too. (Plz don't blame me for that-I tried the best I could.)
> 
> Before you read: A japanese writer/english teacher Natsume Soseki once translated the phrase "I love you" as "The moon is beautiful tonight." Since then, this phrase is used as a metaphor for showing love. This fic uses this metaphor as well. Well, I hope you enjoy reading!

  Connor stared into the sky, the pitch black space with a faint spots on it. The lights were not as fancy as the city below it, but he still liked the dim light of the star.  
  One hour. He stood out in the cold for one full hour. Elijah Kamski called him in the middle of the night for no reason, and there they were, just standing in terrace. As an android, Connor didn't feel tired standing, but he did got a bit annoyed. He glimpsed the man beside him. Kamski was staring in the blackness as Connor, but only with a vague smile. Connor hated that smile. Not that he disliked Kamski smiling, but he didn't liked what the smile implied. The arrogant, I-know-everything-about-everything kind of a smile. _Well, I guess that is not entirely false_. Connor thought. _He did create me- he might know everything about me._  
  For a second, Kamski's eyes met Connors. Kamski smiled to Connor as the android camly met his glance. His hands gently held Connor's. His frozen fingers firmly pressed against Connor's hand.  
  "Isn't the moon beautiful?"  
  That was utter nonsense. The moon wasn't full or crescent-the kind that most people find beautiful. It was waxing and looked like a half eaten cookie. It wasn't even fully visible- the cloud has covered the lower half of the moon. Kamski's comment seemed inapproperiate to the situation, so Connor searched for the meaning between its lines. The search wasn't hard. In some part of the internet, that very expression was considered as an apposition to "I love you." Well, Connor didn't really needed to search for it, since it was practically written on Kamski's eyes. It was impossible to read anything else than love in his eyes. Although it was obvious what Kamski wanted to hear from Connor, he decided not to give Kamski what he wanted.  
  "That is a waxing moon, which is not a popular type of moon."  
  Kamski's eyes filled with a smile rather than disappointment. Connor was slightly confused, since he perdicted some kind of devastation. Instead of being disappointed, Kamski tried to give Connor a mini lecture with his soft, calm voice.  
  "No, Connor."  
  He raised Connor's hand and gently kissed the back of his hand. The touch was brief, but Connor felt a buzz in his fingers. It wasn't a system malfunction.  
  "When someone says "Isn't the moon beautiful?", especially in a mood like this, it means the person loves you."  
  It didn't seem like he said the expression for no reason. Kamski's eyes were full of love. The problem was whether the love was for the whole android race, or just for Connor. Maybe he loves himself, reflected on my eyes. Connor thought, staring into his own reflection in Kamski's eye. His stress gauge increased for a bit. Connor pulled his hand from Kamski's. The sudden move seemed to surprise Kamski.  
  "I know. I just ignored it because I didn't see the point of responding."  
  Kamski's face was... empty. He just didn't seem to know what to express. When he started to frown, Connor turned around and went inside. Well, it was not a very effective move, since the only thing that seperates the house from the terrace was a giant glass window. The glass panel, so squeaky clean that if there wasn't the reflection of the light, Connor would have thought he was still in the same space as Kamski. He could still see everything, see Kamski.  
  Kamski was staring the sky again, as if nothing happened. It was freezing cold, and he was only wearing a silk robe and his speedos. He must be freezing, but he was so calm, even occasionally sipping his glass of wine. _He may experience hypothermia any minute._  
  Connor wasn't the only one to think like that. An ST200 model brought coat to Kamski. They talked for a while, probably about the soon-to-be-faced-health-issues. Kamski looked affectionately into Chloe's eyes. The affection was somewhat different from the kind parents show to their kids. It was more than that. _Did he look at me like he did to her? Was I getting the same affection?_ Connor wondered. At that moment, Kamski leaned over to Chloe and briefly kissed her. Connor turned his head around. He didn't want to see more of it.

  "Still here, Connor? I'm surprised you didn't leave yet."  
  Kamski came into the room. Connor, even though he did nothing wrong, stood still as if he was guilty. He wanted to do something. Something meaningless, like playing with the coin or straightening his tie.  
  “I was going to. I just thought leaving without proper farewell was rude.”  
  "You don't need to 'go'. It is late anyways. You could sleep here for the night. The guest room is empty."  
  “It's okay. Hank might be waiting."  
  “No. No, no. I insist. You could call Hank if that bothers you."  
  Kamski held Connor's arm. Even when Connor stopped walking for the door and turned toward him, his hands were still on him. Kamski smoothly rubbed his thumb against Connor's arm, gently tugging it towards him. Connor thought his actions implied a sexual meaning-or it could have been nothing, just his delusion. Connor checked the time-11:57 p.m. It was obviously late, and it would be dawn when he got to Hank's house. Hank would be extra cranky about it-it was better to do as Kamski says. Connor left a voice mail for Hank, and nodded to Kamski.  
  “I called Hank. I told him I was sleeping over.”  
  “Good.”  
  Kamski's eyes filled with a pleased smile. Before Connor could fully embrace the smile, Kamski turned around to show him the guest room. Connor wished he had more time, even a fraction of a second, to savor his smile. The guest room was at the end of the hall. Kamski briefly informed Connor about the structure. There wasn't much of it-just a king size bed, a nightstand, table, and a small bathroom that was connected to the room. Connor looked around the room. There was only two colors-black and white. Connor came to think about how this room resembles himself, a machine who only thinks is 0 and 1. It was a complete nonsense, and Connor didn't know why he was having that thought. _To distract myself from Kamski._ A small voice whispered inside his head. Why would I want to do that? Connor asked to the voice. The voice responded immediately. _When we are together, I solely focus on him. He obviously doesn't, and it just doesn't seem fair. Don't you think so?_ That doesn't make any sense. Connor scoffed at the voice, at himself for thinking like that.  
  The voice wasn't lying, though. Kamski was the only thing Connor cared about. Kamski was his creator, his everything, his whole damn world. And Connor wanted him to look back to him, to care only about him. Like he did for Kamski. But Connor's world seemed to have other matters to attend to, other things to love. It would be nice to capture his attention, even for a second. Connor craved for Kamski's...well, pretty much his everything.  
  Kamski was about to leave the room. Connor impulsively grabbed his arm. Kamski turned around and asked if he needed anything. He didn't seem startled by his action, but Connor was.  
  "I... I need to ask you something, Mr. Kamski."  
  "What is it?"  
  "At the terrace, you said you love me. To be precise, you said the moon was beautiful, which implied that you loved me."  
  "Yes, I did."  
  Kamski looked a little puzzled. It seemed like he couldn't even guess where this conversation was leading to. Connor gently rubbed his thumb against Kamski's arm, just like he did it for Connor a minute ago.

  "Is the moon still beautiful?"  
  Connor looked at his reflection in Kamski's eyes. He looked very desparate. Kamski thought for a moment. He stepped toward Connor when the thought ended. There was smile lingering on his lips.  
  "Of course, Connor. I thought I already proved my love towards you."  
  “There are different kinds of love. Parental love, friendship, sexual love... What kind of emotion do I provoke to you?"  
  “What kind of love do you want?"  
  “Whatever the kind you are feeling right now."  
  Connor wished that his answer would be the last one. Having sex with Kamski means that he would have Kamski's attention for a minute, or longer. Kamski stared into Connor's eyes, and ran his finger through Connor's hair. His eyes were full of wonder and satisfaction- the same look he had shown when Connor passed the Kamski test. Kamski held Conor's face in his hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Connor smiled when he detected Kamski's tongue came through his lips. He has finally managed to get his full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

  Kamski slowly pushed Connor towards the bed. Step by step, Connor walked backwards until his step got tangled with Kamski's. Connor fell to the bed. Kamski carefuly stared at Connor. The android was sitting on the corner of the bed, with his hair rumpled and tie loose. Connor gazed upward. Kamski's silk robe was a little loose, revealing his well-shaped body figure. One set of blue eyes, with a slight shade of lust, stared right back to Connor's gaze. Connor felt happiness rising within him, along with a undefined but yet pleasing feeling. Connor took off his jacket and for the first time in his life, loosened the tie instead of straightening it. He didn't finish the act, as he was leaving Kamski to finish the rest. Kamski seemed to like it.

  "Where did you learned to do this?"

  "I am self- taught."

  "That sounds even better."

  With a gentle laugh, Kamski placed his one knee between Connor's legs. Kamski yanked the tie out of the collars of Connor's shirt, and threw it on the ground. He slowly undid the buttons. An excited look, like that of a person opening his christmas present, showed upon his face. Connor began to breathe hard. Which was odd, considering that breathing was a function needed only for reduction in humans' displeasure. It has nothing to do with android's bodily function, so Connor had absolutely no reason to be short in breath. Maybe he was just mimicing Kamski, who was begining to let out quick, shallow breath, full of arousement.

  Shirt slid down Connor's arms. His smooth skin, untouched and waiting for Kamski to admire it, revealed itself. Kamski pushed Connor, tripping him over pitch black bedding. The contrast between colors was intense, so he admired it for a minute. Connor recognized that Kamski's genital was half erect. The speedo beneath the robe was bulging. Connor pulled himself up and leaned forward, lowering Kamski's swimming suit. The silk gown fluttered as he pushed them aside. Connor held Kamski's penis in his hands. He licked the end of it, and felt it harden between his hands. He could hear Kamski's exclamation ubove his head. He widened his mouth to embrace more if Kamski in his mouth, but Kamski pushed him away. Connor wasn't sure if he did something wrong. He looked up to Kamski, his mouth slightly open, and waited for explanation. Shit. Kamski muttered under his breath. He didn't seem disappointed, though.

  "I can't be the only one naked, Connor. Take of your clothes, would you?"

  Connor gave him a nod and stood up. Kanski sat on the edge of the bed amd watched Connor get rid of his garments-his shirt, his pants, socks and underwears and all. Connor was completely naked. His physical feature was exactly like human-they even gave him his genitals although people usually think it was unneccesary for androids. Kamski admired his creation. It was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating took WAY more time than I thought.. sorry everyone.  
> I'm just gonna post it bit by bit


End file.
